1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit interrupters generally and, more specifically, to those kinds of circuit interrupters implementing a terminal shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded case circuit breakers and interrupters are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,408 issued Mar. 5, 1985, to Mrenna et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,760 issued Jun. 8, 1999 to Malingowski, et al, each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference.
A circuit interrupter includes line and load terminals which enables the interrupter to connect to external conductors. The housing of an interrupter includes cavities which provide access to portions of such terminals. In order to increase the protection afforded to an operator of a circuit interrupter, a terminal shield is sometimes used which substantially covers the aforementioned cavities. A wire seal may be used with such a terminal shield in order to indicate when tampering with the shield has occurred. Unfortunately, prior art interrupter/terminal shield combinations have employed relatively complicated structures in order to provide such a wire seal.
Also, the housing of a circuit interrupter may include mounting cutouts which facilitate attachment of external accessories to the interrupter. These cutouts can be positioned near the aforementioned terminal access cavities. Positioned as such, such cutouts can sometimes undesirably enable foreign items to be inserted into the cavities.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous if a circuit interrupter/terminal shield combination existed that enabled a wire seal to be conveniently and effectively implemented without requiring complicated structures. It would also be advantageous if a terminal shield existed that could conveniently and effectively prevent foreign items from being inserted into mounting cutouts of an interrupter that are adjacent to terminal access cavities.
The present invention provides a circuit interrupter that meets all of the above-identified needs.
In accordance with the present invention, a circuit interrupter is provided which includes separable main contacts, an operating mechanism interconnected with the separable main contacts, and a housing in which the separable main contacts and the operating mechanism are disposed. The housing includes a first attaching region and a mounting cutout. A shield is provided that includes a second attaching region attaching with the first attaching region for connecting the shield to the housing. The shield includes a tab adapted for covering the mounting cutout when the connection is made.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in connection with the attached drawings.